


pink and black

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [70]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Buffy's choice of curtains doesn't make sense at first.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Series: circles on old maps [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/680300
Kudos: 12





	pink and black

"Buff, they are pink," scowls Spike while folding his arms and glaring at the offending material as if that will make it disappear. 

"Yes, to the outside world they are pink. In my head they are pink. But they are also ridiculously thin so I need to back them with black cloth. So to you at night they are black and to me in the day they are pink!" 

She looks ridiculously proud of herself and Spike can't help but lower his arms and wave at her vaguely. Acceptance. Approval. Something in-between. Their life post everything is different, yet normal.


End file.
